Camino a la felicidad
by Kyandi-chan
Summary: Siempre hay un camino, ya sea bueno o malo... Pero solo tú decides si es correcto o no... Y si crees que has te equivocado, pues solo es cuestión de retroceder... pero eso al final, a fin de cuentas, es tu decisión.
1. Un Nuevo Hogar

**Primero que nada, quiero decir que no estoy PLAGIANDO esta historia. Tengo autorizacion de la autora original, amiga del alma y confidente; Hanamatsu, ya que ella no tenia pensando continuarla ya que se le fue toda la inspiracion por motivos muy personales. Y a mi como me gusto el fic, le comente si queria que yo lo continuara, y me dijo que si C:**

Bueno queria dejarlo en claro, no quiero que me acusen de plagiadora, suena feito.

Ahora si, disfrunten el primer capitulo :D

* * *

**Camino a la felicidad**

* * *

**Un Nuevo hogar.**

* * *

_Otou-san…Oka-san… Hanabi…_

El pequeño cuerpecito deambulaba por la fría tierra que caminaba, su vista apagaba, su corto cabello cubriendo parte de ello, y su cuerpo casi flaco, perteneciente a tiempo sin comer y tomar agua y un trapo que apenas cubría su cuerpo.

_Otousan…Okasan…Hanabi..._

A su corta edad había presenciado tanto desperdicio de sangra, cuerpos inertes, a su solo seis años… Había perdido a su familia, solo quedaba ella, sola; sin nadie a quien amar o a que la amen. En eso cae al suelo cubierto de nieve. Tenía tanto frio y hambre.

_Voy a morir…_

Aun después de dos semanas la pequeña se mantenía, pero al parecer ya había llegado a su limitad. Miró a un lado; aun en el suelo, pudo presenciar las puertas de una aldea… elevo una sonrisa tan falsa, hasta hay había podido llegado, hiso ademen de levantarse y continuar…pero no daba para más.

Sus ojos brillaron curiosamente al ver una persona acercársele, pensaría o creería que esa persona le ayudaría…pero ya había perdido la confianza en la gente, eso lo vivió cuando estuvo al menos pidiendo un pedazo de pan para vivir, pero todas le negaban duramente cerrándole la puerta en sus narices.

La persona alta y esbelta que pudo contemplar, se le acercaba quitándose su abrigo para abrigarla con ella y cargarla, ella con la poquita fuerza que le quedaba trato de forzar pero todo se vino abajo cuando sintió el calor paternall de la persona.

Se sienta tan bien.

La persona a lo cual era hombre, sonrió al ver que se quedaba dormida en sus brazos. Camino con ella hasta adentrase en la aldea, la poca gente que había en la calle miraban sonrientes al hombre; él apenas correspondía ya él solo seguía con la pequeña en brazos.

Llego a una pequeña o mediana casa un poco alejada de la aldea, casi cerca de las montañas. Cuando entro un fuerte abrazo le recibió, con un ligero beso en los labios, él solo correspondió tratando de no incomodar a la pequeña en sus brazos.

—Amor traje a alguien— pronunció levemente. La mujer solo miró a la pequeña entre sorpresa y confusión—.Espero que no te moleste…pero es que la vi tan indefensa, que no pude negarme.

—Tranquilo no me molesta—agarró a la pequeña, sonriéndole para luego sentarse en el sofá seguido de su esposo—. Pero, ¿quién es Minato?

Él rubio solo negó.

—No lo sé, la encontré en la entrada principal; su ropa esta desecha casi ni le cubre, y por lo que pude ver esta muy flaca y pálida.

La mujer solo volvió su mirada a la niña en sus brazos con compasión, era tan pequeña.

—Pobrecita que habrá pasado con ella—le acaricio los cabellos azulados, en eso ella se removió levemente, entreabrió los ojos para luego volver a cerrarlos, en ello la mujer pudo apreciar los hermosos ojos aperlados con un ligero tono lila a su alrededor. Kushina abrió un poco sus ojos, se le hacían conocidos.

Mientras él rubio solo entre abrió sus ojos azulados sorprendiéndose, la pequeña portaba el Byakugan uno de los legendarios doujutsu. Sin duda esa niña era una Hyuga.

— ¿Sera que no tiene familia?, Minato—Preguntó de repente Kushina a su esposo que aun miraba a la niña, él miro a su esposa—. Si no la tiene podemos adoptarla, Naru-chan tendría una hermanita, no de sangre, pero eso no importa.

— Estaría de acuerdo—Sonrió y su esposa también.

— Entonces como le deberíamos llamar, Akemi, no, Hani, tampoco— Miraba como su esposa pensaba en tantos nombre que solo sonrió con dulzura, entonces observa a la niña y nota una pequeña cadenita de plata en el cuello de la pequeña— China, no así se llamaba mi tatarabuela en paz descanse.

— Hinata—Pronunció y Kushina le miró—Así dice en su cadenita, amor—Señalo el pequeño adorno de plata en su cuello. Kushina lo agarro con delicadeza, sorprendiéndose.

— Ese nombre…—susurro mientras varios recuerdos le venían a la cabeza pero ninguno con claridad—Se me hace tan conocido—susurra, tratando de recordar en dónde.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un ligero movimiento de la pequeña; ella empezó abrir sus pequeños ojos perlas. Lo primero que le sorprendió fue verse en manos de una desconocida, y lo primero hiso fue forzar para quitarse de los brazos de la pelirroja. Tanto Minato como Kushina miraron a la niña que les miraban con temor.

— ¿Q-Quienes s-son u-ustedes…?

Apenas pudo mantenerse en pie, y se recostó levemente del sofá de su lado.

— Tranquila pequeña no te haremos daño— Aseguró, mientras se acercaba a ella, la peliazul quiso retroceder pero volvió a sentir ese calor paternal el mismo cuando aquel hombre la cargo hace rato, sin duda debía de ser él mismo— Confía en nosotros.

— ¡Mentira! — Chilló la pequeña inundándose de lágrimas, sorprendiendo a los presentes— ¡No se puede confiar en nadie! —grito y apretó sus pequeñas manitas—.Mi Otou-san, Oka-san y mi pequeña hermanita murieron por culpa de esa confianza, en nadie se puede ¡confiar! —y se inunda en lágrimas.

Minato se acercó a ella con despacio y a la vez la atrajo así él, bridándole un cariñoso y dulce abrazo. Ella abrió sus ojitos. Desde cuando no sentía un abrazo así; lleno de calor y amor.

Vio como la pelirroja se le acercaba y también la abrazo. _Oka-san_, recordó a su madre quien siempre le brindaba un cálido abrazo cuando ella se sentía triste por no enorgullecer a su padre.

— Tranquila Hinata-chan, nosotros te protegeremos, 'ttebane—Comento segura Kushina mientras acariciaba levemente su corto cabello. No sabía por qué, pero apenas la conocía y ya sentía un intensa dulzura por esa niña.

Ella sin saber, confió en las palabras de aquellos dos desconocidos, así que con despacio correspondió el abrazo, rompiendo aun más en llanto.

—Arigato…—Susurro débilmente.

Después de esas palabras, Kushina se separó levemente dejando aun en un ese lindo abrazo a la ojiperla y su adorable esposo. Camino hasta la cocina, busco leche y preparo un sándwich bien relleno, quiso darle ramen pero ya era muy tarde para una comida tan pesada.

Cuando piso de nuevo la sala, pudo ver como Minato la hacía reír con algo, eso la contento.

— ¡Hina-chan!—Se acercó a ella con el vaso y el sándwich, extendiéndoselo—.Necesitas comer algo—Le sonrió. Ella incrédula dudo un momento, pero al minuto acepto la comida—.Es algo ligero, pero mañana te daré algo mucho más delicioso—Minato sonrió, sin duda hablaba de su delicioso ramen.

Ella mordió el sándwich, sintió aquel exquisito mangar en su boca, desde cuando no probaba algo tan delicioso. Miró el vaso con leche, bebió y saboreo, le encantaba la leche.

No pudo evitar en soltar una rosita adorable. Eso cautivo a Kushina y Minato, pero la primera no lo evito y la abrazo contenta, estrujando mejilla con mejilla, con brillos en sus ojos.

— Eres adorable Hina-chan 'ttebane— Eso había pensado desde que la vio por primera vez, deseando seguir abrazándola y cargarla como una muñequita, pero esa risa fue la que lo desato y no dudo en hacerlo. Hinata estaba un poco sonrojada y Minato sonrió levemente.

Minato también quiso abrazarla, pero cuando su esposa tomaba algo y decía aquella palabra; adorable, no había quien soltarse y tampoco permitía quien nadie se le acercarse. Eso lo sabía cuándo trato de cargar a su propio hijo, pero ella le amenazo de que se aguantara al menos una semana.

Su esposa era una cajita de sorpresas, podía ser ruda, energética y algo tosca, pero eso no le quitaba lo dulce y amable que podía llegar hacer. Eso le encantaba, eso fue lo que le enamoró perdidamente de ella.

— Hina-chan que tal si te das un baño—Habló y se separó de ella, la pequeña asintió tímidamente, se sentía sucia y maloliente. Termino su sándwich y su vaso de leche. Siguió a la pelirroja junto a él rubio, pero el último siguió derecho.

— Iré a ver si Naruto sigue despierto—Aclaro antes de perderse en los pasillos. La pequeña le miró perderse, _Naruto_.

La pelirroja entro con ella al baño, un poco grande con un gigantesco jacuzzi, abrió el grifo y de ahí pudo sentir el agua tibia. Le despojo de su apena bata, cargándola hasta sumergirla en la bañera. Ella sintió el agua tibia rozarla, se sentía tan bien.

— Hina-chan—Llamo su atención, mostrándole dos potecitos—. ¿Qué prefieres?, aroma a lirios o cerezos—La ojiperla señalo tímidamente la de lirios, y la pelirroja con gusto hecho el líquido en su mano para luego frotarlo en la cabellera azulada. Hinata sintió como la pelirroja le daba suaves mansajes en su cabello, se sentía tan relajante.

.

.

.

— ¡Otou-san! —Chilló el pequeño rubio mientras abrazaba a su padre, ladeo la cabeza para observarle. Él admiraba a su padre y cuando sea grande se prometió ser igual que él, tan fuerte, leal y fiel.

Minato le sonrió y le alboroto sus cabellos. Lo alzo en brazos y lo llevo hasta su cama sentándose junto a él.

— Y… ¿Oka-san? —Preguntó. Siempre su padre y madre le daban el besito buenas noches y él feliz de la vida, dormía como un angelito recién nacido. Minato le sonrió y le abrazo.

— En este momento está ocupada—Respondió, quería decirle sobre Hinata pero lo mejor era que Kushina y él se lo digieran personalmente, así que esperarían hasta mañana. Él rubio solo miró a su padre confundido. La puerta se abrió y se vio entrar a Kushina, que ni presto atención a sus dos amores para buscar una camisa y salir nuevamente.

Naruto miró estupefacto a su madre, ¿le había ignorado?

.

.

.

— Buenas noches, Hina-chan—Dio un pequeño beso en la frente de la peliazul, la arropó y apago la pequeña lámpara de la mesita de noche. La pequeña se había quedado dormida apenas había tocado cama—.De ahora en adelante, esta será tu nuevo hogar.

Con una pequeña mirada de ternura cerró la puerta. Ya mañana habría muchas cosas que hacer y sobre todo firmar o arreglar los papales de su nueva hija.

.

.

.

Cerró la puerta y se giró para caminar después directo al cuarto de Naruto, pero se encontró a Minato caminando en dirección contraria.

—Naruto ya se durmió—comenta abrazándola en el acto.

—Ya veo—susurra, y coloco su frente en el pecho de Minato.

—Kushina, quería saber si tú has notado los ojos de Hinata—le pregunta, mientras acariciaba su larga cabellera.

—Sí, si no fuera por el toque lila diría que es el Byakugan, pero con ese toque se parecen a los de…

—Hana—aquel nombre le hiso cerrar sus ojos, si, ella lo había pensado mientras bañaba a la pequeña Hinata.

—Me gustaría comentarte una posibilidad que ha rodado por mi cabeza—se separa de ella y le agarra la mano.

Kushina asintió y si dirigió con él hasta su recamara. Minato sintió el apretón de manos de esposa al instante en que agarro su mano.

_—Solo espero que mi posibilidad no sea cierta..._

_._

_._

_._

**_CONTINUARA..._**

* * *

Bueno espero que a los antiguos seguidores de esta historia aun les guste. Y a los nuevos que la estan leyendo, aun màs! ^w^ si no bueno, tendre que borrarla u.u

Como explique arriba la historia original es de mi amiga Hanamatsu. La trama que ella le tenia a la historia por los momentos sigue siendo la misma, quisas cambie un poco segun yo vaya viendo, pero solo quiero que quede claro que tengo el permiso de ella.

Ella me habra entregado este fic, pero aun asì sigue siendo de ella.

Este fic ella lo publico hasta el cuarto capitulo, capitulos que subire igualmente. Quizas modifica esos capitulos, como hise un poco con el primero, asi que el fic continuara a creactivida mia desde el capitulo cinco (nerviosa). No soy buena, pero siempre dare lo mejor de mi ^^

Eso es todo, espero que les haya gustado. ^^ se despide su amiga Cami

No vemos!

Besos!

**¿Reviews?**


	2. Hyuga

**Los personajes pertencen a M. Kishimoto. Yo solo los utilizo para esta historia que no es originalmente mia, pero tengo permiso de que lo sea. **

Ya aclarado, espero y disfruten el capitulo. **C **_:_** D**

* * *

**Camino a la felicidad**

* * *

**Hyūga**

* * *

Kushina apretó una vez más la bata en sus manos, de sus ojos violáceos brotaron gruesas y diminutas lágrimas, y es que aún no podía procesar bien la posibilidad que le acababa de dar su esposo. Hana y Hiashi ¿muertos?, eso no podía ser posible.

— ¿Estás seguro? —su voz sonó apagada—.Ellos no se dejarían vencer tan fácil, ellos…

— No lo sé Kushina—Minato hiso su cara a un lado frustrado, frustrado consigo mismo—.Pero tenlo por seguro que ellos no abandonarían a su hija, aquí hay algo más deberíamos preguntarle a Hinata…

— ¡No! —gritó y se interpuso entre ella y la cama, impidiendo que él se levantara—.Sí, ella aún debe de recordar, pero—bajó su mirada triste—.Si es verdad que están muertos le ah deber visto con sus propios ojos—se agachó apoyando su cara en las piernas de Minato—.Eh vito en su mirada dolor y tristeza, es por eso que no quiero preguntarla nada—suspiró—Quizás más adelante podríamos, pero por ahora no.

Minato miró conmovido a su esposa, muy pocas veces le veía así de frágil y conmovida por alguien. Pero ella tenía razón.

— Tienes razón—acarició un mechón de su cabello, y ella levantó su cabeza—.Pero eso no implica que investigare, esto no me trae buena espina—Kushina sintió aun con sus ojos acuosos. Minato la abrazó para acariciarle la espalda y así que se desahogara lo más que pudiera—. Acuesta te hará mejor.

Kushina se acurruco en el hombro de su esposo con las lágrimas aun empañándole los ojos. Sintió sus parpados cansados después de tanto llorar, y los fue cerrando lentamente dejando que Morfeo la venciera al instante.

Minato observó a su esposa dormir, esa posibilidad que habían compartido le había destrozado.

Apretó su mano rabia.

.

.

**Al día siguiente. **

.

.

Frunció las cejas molesto, jamás en su vida imagino que alguien robara sus galletas, aparte del ramen las galletas de chocolate eran sus preferidas, y ahora veía una niña sentada en el taburete comerlas como si nada, aparte de todo ¿quién era ella?.

Sonrío maliciosamente esa niña vería que meterse con las galletas de ¡Naruto Namikaze! era un peligro muy caro.

— ¡Niña tonta, porque te comes las galletas! — Hinata volteo instantáneamente—.No vez que son galletas para el perro— y se hecho al suelo a reír al ver como ella se le caían las galletas de sus manos con cara de disgusto—Jaja, te la creíste que tonta. Ni siquiera tenemos perro—el pequeño rubio no aguantaba la risa, tanta que ni se percató que hiso sollozar a la pequeña.

Naruto segundos después se dio cuento de lo que hiso, y se levantó; lo primero que no quería era que esa niña extraña se pusiera a llorar solo por una bromita, se sintió un poco mal. Se acercó a ella y como el taburete estaba alto solo alcanzaba solo a verle la cara, agarró una galleta y la extendió a la boquita de la pequeña.

— Toma—La presiono levemente la galleta a los pequeños labios de la niña, ella con pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos le miro, para luego abrir la boquita con despacio y morder la galleta—.Perdona, por lo que te hice, no pensaba que te pusieras a llorar—Nunca se disculpaba, pero esta vez haría una exención. No le gustaba ver llorar a una niña, no frente a él—.Come, ¿Está deliciosa no?

Hinata agarro la galleta y la comió, poco después le sonrió levemente pero con ternura, cosa que hiso sonrojar a Naruto.

Minato que había visto todo atrás de la puerta, sonrió, ese era una buena señal. De pronto una mano se posa en su hombro haciéndole voltear. Kushina atrás suyo, le miraba cariñosamente, cosa que hiso que hiciera lo mismo, pero con más amor, le agarro la mano y ambos entraron a la cocina.

— Buenos días, Naru-chan—Le dio un beso en la mejilla al rubio, para luego hacer lo mismo con Hinata—.¿Dormiste bien Hinata-chan?—le preguntó Kushina, dirigiéndose a la ojiperla, que solo asintió tímidamente.

Minato solo se sentó en el taburete y como en todas las mañana agarro un pergamino con información de la aldea que leer. Entonces Naruto volvió a mirar a Hinata que seguía comiendo de sus galletas, y ahora que lo recordaba ¿Quién era ella?, miró a su madre que hervía agua y su padre muy entretenido leyendo que sabe qué. Bueno, como nadie le diría nada, él solito preguntaría.

— ¿Quién eres? —Le preguntó directo. Hinata volvió su mirada a Naruto dudando en responder.

— Su nombre es Hinata, hijo, y este será su nuevo hogar—Comentó Minato que no quitaba la mirada de su lectura, Hinata abrió sus ojos a más no poder.

Nuevo Hogar.

Kushina noto la incredulidad en los ojos de Hinata y no dudo en preguntarle.

— Si tú quieres, claro está, porque a mí, y no solo yo, Minato también, nos gustaría que vivieras con nosotros, Naru-chan también le gustaría—Ella dirigió una mirada al rubio que solo se encogió de hombro, al parecer estaba pensando-. Sé que se llevaran bien, estoy segura. Iras a la academia junto con él, te comprare muchas cosas, ropa, juguetes, accesorio lo que ¡tú quieras! —Lo último lo grito muy emocionada.

Hinata miró el lugar. Una nueva familia, nunca pensó eso en su vida, ¿y que pasaba con la verdadera?, con su madre y padre verdaderos, puede que estos estuvieran muertos pero...

— Etto yo…

— Hinata…—Minato se le acerco—.Nosotros no tratamos de ocupar el lugar de tu antigua familia—Minato era muy perspicaz y pudo darse cuenta del dolor de la niña—.Solo creemos que en la condiciones en que estas, podríamos llegar hacer una buena familia para ti, con el tiempo podrías querernos como unos verdaderos padres, tú qué dices.

Hinata quería llorar otra vez, Una nueva familia. Era mucho, pero trataría de hacerlo, solo trataría de hacerlo.

— Si…—Asintió y Kushina la abrazo muy contenta, para luego empezar a preparar el desayuno- _Oka-san tratare…—_Y miró el collar con su nombre en su cuello.

Naruto miró todo lo que había pasado, Acaso tendría una nueva… ¡hermana! ¿Cuándo sucedió?.

Volvió a mirar a Hinata que jugaba con un tenedor. Suspiró, tendría que llevase bien con ella, sus padres así lo habían decidido, aunque no le habían preguntado su opinión.

— ¿Y cuál es tu apellido Hinata?—Pregunto, no sabía como entablar una conversación con ella—.Digo, solo dijiste tu nombre tienes que tener uno, ¿no?. Porque yo soy ¡Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki y seré Hokage algún día 'ttebayo!

Hinata miró el rubio, se veía tan decidido a su cortita edad, por eso hiso que un diminuto sonrojo apareciera en sus mejillas.

— Hyûga—Pronuncio bajito. Kushina y Minato disimularon su nostalgia continuando con lo que hacían, no era el momento de hablar.

— Oh, que apellido más rarito nunca lo había escuchado—Naruto se rasco la nuca, no sabiendo que más decir. No era normal que de la noche a la mañana tuviera hermana nueva, de cierta forma de sentía incómodo.

Minato ladeo la cabeza y vio a su hijo mirar a Hinata atentamente, debía de sentirse algo incómodo, después de todo no le preguntaron nada. Era pequeño, pero su también había que tomarla en cuenta, pero él no era un crío malo ya se acostumbrarían a estar juntos esos dos.

— Naruto hijo, porque no llevas a Hinata-chan a conocer la casa— ordena y el pequeño asintió sin esperar respuesta de su hermana salido con ella agarrándola de la mano. Cosa que sorprendió a Hinata—crees que le guste la idea—Minato miró a Kushina. Ella asintió sin voltearse.

— Naruto se parece a ti, él no negaría nada a nadie, ya verás que se acostumbrara.

Y Minato solo asintió.

.

.

.

Naruto aún mantenía agarrado de la mano a su nueva hermana, caminando por los alrededores de su casa, se detuvieron en un lindo jardín en la parte trasera que mantenía su madre en buen estado desde que tenía memoria, aunque ya se veía otra que otra flor marchita.

Miró de reojo a la niña, tenía pelo azulado y extraño pero curiosos ojos color perla, eso sin duda mostro mucha curiosidad en él que sin miramiento se acercó mucho a su rostro para detallarlos muy bien, ella se sonrojo muy levemente por la cercanía del rubio.

— Etto…

— Lindo ojos—pronunció sin prestarle mucha atención al balbuceo de ella, entonces agarro sus mejillas y tiró de ellas, causándola sorpresa a la pequeña Hyûga—. Tus mejillas están sonrojadas y son curiosas; estas redonditas y suavecitas—Hinata no supo si alejarse o sonrojarse aún más por el comentario. Ese rubio era tan atrevido a su cortita edad. Porque ella no era así—.Me gustan.

Hinata dejo que el siguiera tirando de ellas, y sin pensarlo también estiro de las pequeñas mejillas bronceadas del rubio, también eran curiosas. Él no presto atención a eso y siguió tirando de las de eella.

— Las tuyas también son suaves y curiosas— toco esas tres marquitas en su mejilla derecha—y más por esas rayitas, ¡pareces zorrito! —se sorprendió así misma por el "inapropiado" apodo que le había dicho tan claramente.

Entonces Naruto dejo de tirar de sus mejillas, ¿zorrito? Parecía zorro. Entonces se agacho e hiso circulitos en el piso. ¿Por eso Sakura-chan no le prestaba atención? ¡Parecía zorro!

Hinata noto el cambio repentinamente de Naruto, al parecer no le había gustado que le digieran así. Se sintió mal, no quería ofenderlo y que la tratase mal por hacerlo, apenas le concia. Después de todo sería su nuevo hermano, ¿no?

— Naruto-kun no quería ofenderte, perdóname- jugó tímidamente con sus dedos, signo de estar arrepentida de algo o de estar nerviosa, en este caso arrepentida—. Lo siento.

Naruto ladeo la cabeza para verla, no estaba molesto por ello más bien estaba agradecido, esa niña le había sido sincera al decirle lo que "parecía".

— No te preocupes Hinata, no me ofendiste al contrario—Ella ladeo la cabeza al no comprender—.Mejor entremos, mamá ya debe de tener el desayuno listo.

Hinata sintió y Naruto la volvió agarrar de la mano para salir corriendo hacia adentro de la casa, sinceramente le gustaba la cálida mano de Hinata y curiosamente a ella también le agradaba lo contrario.

.

.

.

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

Bueno hasta aqui. Espero que les haya gustado, esa jalada de mejillas como me encanta *w* me los imagino, y se ven tan manos.

Quiero agradecerles a las personas que me dejaron Reviews, y tambien a los que le colocaron en favoritos. Muchas Mracias : D Enserio Gracias.

**Espero que esl capitulo haya sido de su total agrado. *-***

No pensaba subirlo hoy, si no mañana, pero ya que el capitulo no es tan largo.

Creo que voy a actualizar este fic todos los dias, pero claro, **no prometo nada**, ya que a veces suceden cosas y bueno... Si no, tambien tengo pensado actualizar cada sabado o domingo, pero todo depende. Pero repito, **no prometo nada**.

Eso es todo. Se despide su amiga y compañera Kyandi C =

Nos vemos.

Beshos.

**¿Reviews?**


	3. Los Uchiha

**Los personajes pertencen a M. Kishimoto. Yo solo los utilizo para esta historia que no es originalmente mía, pero tengo permiso de que lo sea.**

Ya aclarado, espero y disfruten el capitulo. **C **_:_** D**

* * *

**Camino a la felicidad.**

* * *

**Los Uchiha**

* * *

**Dos días después.**

Hinata se escondía detrás de Minato de todo aquel que se cruzaban en el camino y la miraba con ojos de incredulidad. Naruto, a un lado de ella, solo rodaba los ojos, Hinata era tan rara y tímida. Eso a veces le desesperaba. Se agarró de las ropas de su madre, mientras caminaban a la casa de los Uchiha. Su madre había dicho que tenía algo importante que decirle a la señora Mikoto.

Pero Naruto no tenía muchas ganas de ir, él solo quería ir a comer ramen a Ichiraku.

En eso se pudo ver la entrada al barrio Uchiha.

— ¡Mikoto! —el gritó de Kushina se vio de haber escuchado en todo aquel barrio, Minato le hiso una seña que esperara a que viniera alguien a abrirles - pero conociendo a Kushina- ella entro igual sin esperar que alguien les abriera—. ¡Mikoto!

— ¡Kushina por que tanto alboroto! —una señora, muy bonita y todavía con apariencia joven de hermosa y larga cabellera azulada, ojos azabache como el carbón salía desde una de las puertas de la casa frunciendo el ceño—.No vez que hay gente aun durmiendo—le reprimió, cosa que Kushina no le dio importancia y camino hasta ella.

— Hay algo…que debes de saber—Mikoto alzó una ceja extrañada al ver la mirada preocupante de Kushina.

Hiso ademen que pasara y a Naruto le dijo que podía ir a ver a Sasuke, más no se había dado cuenta de un bultico azul que sobresalía de las ropas de Minato.

Kushina suspiró, Naruto se había ido corriendo olvidando a Hinata. Volteó sonriendo esta vez, posando su mirada atrás de Minato y viendo a Hinata jugar con sus dedos.

— ¡Hinata-chan!, ¿puedes ir con Naruto-chan 'ttebane? — Hinata le miró y asintió tímidamente, saliendo detrás de Minato. Mikoto había alzado una ceja al ver con quien había hablaba Kushina, más cuando vio a Hinata salir, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par—Hana…—pensó a ver a Hinata.

Hinata cuando pasó al lado de la Uchiha hiso una reverencia, como preguntándole si tenía permiso para pasar a su casa. Mikoto aun ida asintió y cuando Hinata se perdió en los pasillos, Mikoto volteó a ver sus amigos. La mirada dura de Minato y la de Kushina le hiso dar a entender que algo había pasado.

Algo muy malo.

.

.

.

Naruto algo fastidiado a ver que el teme no estaba en su habitación salió rumbo a los jardines de la casa Uchiha, apostaba su ranita de goma que Sasuke estaba con Itachi exigiéndole que le enseñara algún jutsu nuevo. Sonrió irónico, a él le hubiera encantado tener un hermano mayor o menor.

— Naruto-kun—detuvo sus pasos al escuchar esa vocecita débil. Si, tenía una _hermana_ pero para él no era lo mismo, aunque le había hecho prometer a su madre que vería a Hinata como una hermana, él no podía hacerlo y no sabía por qué. Viró el rostro, y pudo verla con su mirada sonrojada y jugando con sus deditos— ¿Puedo ir contigo? —pregunto juntado sus manos, como a una plegaria.

Naruto rasco su nuca.

— ¡Claro ttebayo! —le agarro la mano de improvisto de la mano, asiendo sonrojar de nuevo a Hinata.

En tanto a Naruto, empezó a correr por el pasillo, buscando si llegaba a ver a Sasuke. Mas su sonrisa se ensancho de malicia a ver al teme sentado a un lado de Itachi—. ¡Teme! — Saltó la mano de Hinata, y con sus dos manos libres pudo empujar a Sasuke haciendo que este cayera en el césped con los pies y manos alzadas.

A Itachi le resbaló una gótica por la nuca. Eso dos tenían una manera muy poco normal de saludarse. En tanto a Hinata veía confundía a su hermano reírse, tras a ver echo aquella travesura.

.

.

.

.

— ¡Que dices!

Mikoto golpeó la mesa de la cocina y vio a Kushina con sus ojos vidriosos conteniendo las ganas de no llorar, Fugaku tenía su mirada de no creérselo, pero cuando vio a Minato serio entendió que era verdad. Llevó sus manos a su cabello revolviéndolos, quien había hecho tal atrocidad.

— Lo que escuchaste Mikoto—Kushina viró el rostro a un lado ocultando su tristeza. Mikoto volvió a sentarse y miró a un lado también, no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

Apretó sus puños.

— ¿Hizashi sabe esto? —preguntó Fugaku, ganándose la mirada de ellos.

— No eh podido hablar con él—Minato tomó la palabra y miró fijamente a Fugaku—. Le eh mandado a una misión antes de enterarme de esto—suspiró frustrado y llevó una mano a sus cabellos revolviéndolos también.

Hizashi gemelo de Hiashi, el menor, la mano derecha del Hokage después de sus alumnos.

Mikoto se limpió las lágrimas y suspiró para calmarse, en eso se le vino a la mente cierta persona.

— ¡La niña! — exclamó.

— ¿Que niña?— Fugaku le miró confundido. Pero Mikoto no le contesto y miró a Kushina entre preocupada y seria.

— Kushina, ¿esa niña es hija de Hana y Hiashi?, ¿verdad? —preguntó. Kushina no tenía nada que negar y asintió. Fugaku se sorprendió.

— Al parecer no perdieron tiempo y tuvieron una hermosa niña—Kushina sonrió al recordad a Hinata igualita a Hana—.Hinata Hyuga, ese es su nombre—movió su té y le dio un sorbo, y miró a Mikoto que sonreía igual pero más abierta olvidando por un momento la triste noticia que acababa de darle Kushina.

— Supongo que ustedes la han adoptado—Fugaku tomó su té, y Minato asintió.

Mikoto no se lo aguantó y salió corriendo, dejando extrañados a los presentes en la cocina.

.

.

.

— ¡Dobe! —Sasuke se levantó enojado y miró al rubio frunciendo el ceño, que aún se reía por la bromita echa— ¡no le veo la gracia! —gruño.

— Pues a mí sí me dio gracia—dice mientras se levantaba, tanta risa lo hizo tumbar al suelo, haciendo fruncir el ceño a Sasuke por lo osado que era—.Ah mi estomagó me duele—se sobaba su panza cerrando sus ojos disfrutando del momento, cosa que no hizo notar cuando Sasuke lo tacleó y ambos empezaron a rodar hasta caer de nuevo al piso.

Y una nueva pelea se desató entre ambos.

Hinata miraba preocupada como su hermano lanzaba patadas y él otro niño también se las respondía, ¿es que acaso no veían que podían hacerse daño?

— Naruto-kun…

Itachi hasta ese momento es que se había dado cuenta de la niña. Se le acerco y sonrió, Hinata se sonrojo un poco.

— Hola pequeña—saludó amablemente y Hinata respondió el saludo con una reverencia, Itachi le pareció muy adorable esa niña— ¿Cómo te llamas? —preguntó y se arrodillo a la altura de la peliazul.

— Hinata Hyūga—susurro bajito, pero Itachi la escucho muy bien.

— Mucho gusto Hinata-chan, yo soy Itachi Uchiha—le extendió la mano y Hinata dudo por un momento, pero luego acepto.

Itachi miró por un momento a Naruto, quien aún peleaba con Sasuke—. ¿Eres amiga de Naruto? —Preguntó ganándose una negativa por parte de Hinata.

— Su hermana…

Itachi abrió sus ojos de par en par. ¿Hermana?, ¿Acaso esa niña era adoptada?.

Más cuando iba a volver a articula palabra, su madre había llegado corriendo sorprendiéndole, agarrando de improvisto a la niña, y estrujándola como a una muñequita de porcelana. Itachi se extrañó a ver lágrimas rodar por los ojos de su madre. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?

— Eres igualita a ella—Se separó y agarró sus mejilla sonrojadas—. Igual de tímida y encantadora— le volvió abrazar. Hinata se sintió extraña, pero al ver que aquella mujer mostraba tristeza en su mirar, no pronuncio ni una palabra— ¿Hinata Hyuga, verdad? — le preguntó como reiterándose si era cierto y Hinata asintió levemente.

Mikoto se separó de ella y sonrió de nuevo, quitando rastros de lágrimas de sus mejillas arreboladas. Hinata miró a la bella mujer extrañándose, ¿será que conocía a su mamá?, más cuando iba a preguntar algo, Kushina, Minato y un señor de cabellos castaños y ojos azabaches- quien le miro sorprendido por un momento- se acercaron.

Naruto y Sasuke había dejado de pelear desde hace un buen rato a ver tan extraña escena, ahí fue cuando Sasuke se percató de la niña en su casa. Su ceño se frunció, ¿porque su madre le estaba abrazando? y sobre todo, ¿llorando?

— ¡Ohe! Dobe ¿quién es esa niña? —Señalo a Hinata serio, Naruto quien observaba a los adultos hablar, y de vez en cuando miraba a Hinata.

— Mi hermana—soltó, sorprendiendo a Sasuke.

— Tú… ¿hermana?- Sasuke abrió sus ojos muy pausadamente, viró su vista otra vez a Hinata, y pudo darse cuanta detalladamente que no se parecía en nada a Kushina o a Minato— pero no se parecen en nada, dobe—además, el no recordaba a ver visto a Kushina embarazada.

Naruto suspiró y se sentó en el césped. Sasuke le imito muy confundido.

— Es adoptada – Naruto se recostó en el césped y Sasuke se sorprendió—.Mis padres la adoptaron, ya que sus padres murieron—Sasuke se sintió un poco mal al oír eso. Él nunca había perdido nada, y no sabía cómo se sentía.

Pobre de ella.

Entonces pudo darse cuenta que su hermano se cercaba con ella agarrada de manos. Naruto se percatarse inmediatamente de las mejillas arrebolas de ella, una mueca dibujo el labio del rubio.

— Sasuke, ella es Hinata Hyuga—Itachi la presentó y Hinata hizo una reverencia como de saludo. Sasuke se quedó viéndola por un momento y se sonrojo extrañamente_, es muy bonita_. Sacudió la cabeza ante eso, que tontería, para él las niñas eran moletas, melosas y tontas.

— Un gusto, Hmp.

Hinata se le quedo viendo por un par de minutos y pudo notar que se parecía al chico quien le agarraba de la mano, seguro y eran hermanos.

— ¡Itachi!

Los cuatros voltean y notan a un chico de cabellos azabaches y ojos carbón sobre el tejado del muro de la casa del patriarca del clan.

— Shisui ¿Que pasa? — pregunta Itachi al ver a su amigo.

— Tenemos una misión, anda a vestirte. te espero en la entrada, ahí te explico todo—comenta para luego desaparecer. No sin antes mirar sorprendido a la pequeña Hyuga agarrada de manos de Itachi.

Este solo asiente, se separa de los niños y se adentra a su casa para prepararse. No sin antes decirles a sus padres que iría de misión.

Sasuke, Naruto y Hinata le observaron irse.

— ¡Sasuke!— el azabache miro a su madre llamarlo agitando su mano—. Trae a Naruto-kun y a Hinata-chan, vamos a comer unos bocadillos.

Este solo siente y tanto Naruto como Hinata se adentran a la casa de los Uchiha.

.

.

.

A lo lejos, en el punto entre las tierras del sonido y la hierba, en una cueva a lo medio de estas, un hombre encapuchado y con un bulto en sus manos, caminaba a pasos cortos y firmes, pero en eso, antes de por fin llegar a su escondite, una ventisca quien venía a dirección derecha hizo que la capucha se removiera y así rebelar uno cabellos negros, muy largos y sus orbes con la pupila muy rasgada.

— Bienvenido, Oroshimaru-sama— un joven, de cabellos plateados y mirada azabache, con anteojos de forma redonda, hizo una reverencia a modo de respeto ante su amo. El sujeto sonrió y paso por su lado, no sin antes entregarle el bulto que había mantenido antes en sus brazos.

— Hazte cargo de ella, quizás sirva para nuestros planes.

Kabuto se extrañó, entonces fue cuando abrió una parte de la manta, pudo darse cuenta de una niña, como de cuatro años durmiendo como un angelito, aunque cuando la bebe entreabrió sus ojos, pudo darse cuenta de unos ojos color perla.

Entonces adivino.

— Interesante…

.

.

.

.

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

Aquí el capitulo C: espero que les guste. ^w^

Gracias a las personas que dejaron reviews *-*

Nos vemos

Besos!

**¿Reviews?**


	4. Noticias

**Los personajes pertencen a M. Kishimoto. Yo solo los utilizo para esta historia que no es originalmente mía, pero tengo permiso de que lo sea.**

Ya aclarado, espero y disfruten el capitulo. **C **_:_** D**

* * *

**Camino a la felicidad.**

* * *

**Noticias.**

* * *

Minato miraba seriamente un par de pergaminos sobre su escritorio, su cabeza estaba apoyada sobre la palma de su mano, haciendo su concentración aún mejor. Al lado de todo aquellos documentos, dos tazas de té y un plato de galletas se veian ya por la mitad.

_"Hokage-sama, debo de infórmale que como lo había predicho si hubo una total masacre con el clan Hyuga, absolutamente no hay nadie con vida, lamentablemente. Y el enemigo quien hizo esto, no dejo rostro alguno para encontrarlo, pero de todos modos seguimos haciendo lo posible para conseguir algún rastro._

_También debo infórmale que encontramos los cuerpos de Hiashi Hyuga y Hana Hyuga, ambos ya completamente sin vida, al parecer esta masacre fue hecha ya hace varios días._

_¿Quiere que estos dos cuerpos los llevemos hasta Konoha? o también lo sepultemos aquí como a las demás personas_

_Esperamos su respuesta, Hokage-sama."_

Apretó la hoja, arrugándola, provocada por el puño que formo, cerró sus ojos con rabia e impotencia.

Estaban muertos.

Ahora si se había comprobado.

Inhaló fuertemente y miró al lado suyo; un joven de cabellos castaños, mirada azabache y con un palillo en sus labios miraba por la ventana inexpresivamente.

— Gemma— el chico volteo enseguida—. Necesito que busques a Hizashi, ya debe de estar por la aldea, dile que venga de inmediato—el chico asintió y desapareció en una nube de humo.

Minato se recostó en su asiento, y froto su cara. Era lo único que no le gustaba de ser Hokage, dar las malas noticias de un familiar fallecido.

.

.

.

.

Cerró sus ojos e inhaló fuerte, coloco una pierna más atrás de la otra y sus brazos al aire, al igual que sus piernas, colocando sus palmas rectas. En su rostro, alrededor de sus ojos unas venas se marcaron. Viendo ahora todo entre blanco y gris, logrando ver más allá del campo de entrenamiento en donde se encontraba.

Corrió hacia aquel tronco y empezó a golpearlo, una tras otra vez, su mirada era seria y de sus palmas un chakra de color azul brotaba, haciendo fuerza y marcara las manos en aquel ya gastado tronco.

—_Neji. _

La voz de su padre resonó en su mente.

—_Viajaremos esta semana a Kitoki, visitaremos a mi hermano, ya que su esposa ah dado a luz por segunda vez. Y también deberás dar un duelo con otros niños para saber quién será el guardián de la futura heredera del clan, tu prima; Hinata Hyuga._

Había estado entrenando junto a su padre, y había mejorado mucho, ya a sus siete años controlaba muy bien el Juken. Estaba listo para ir y ser el guardián de su prima, a quien extrañamente había visto una vez y le había agarrado cierto cariño.

Y además vería a su madre, quien tenia ya cuatro años que no la veía… la extrañaba.

_— Mucho gusto, Hinata Hyuga— se presentó una niña de apenas cuatro años, cabello corto azul y con una mirada dulce color perla. Neji sonrió y hizo una reverencia, para luego decirle algo a su padre quien se encontraba a su lado…_

_— Es muy bonita padre…- susurró a su primogénito._

— Neji— paró de golpear el tronco al escuchar la voz grave de su querido padre, viró el rostro y lo vio hay parado con la mirada gacha, pero aun así pudo darse cuenta muy bien de la mirada triste que tenia. Eso le preocupó, su padre no lloraba por cualquier cosa, ¿acaso había ocurrido algo?—. Ya no hace falta que continúes con tu entrenamiento, ya no viajaremos…

El niño se extrañoy aun confuso se acerco a su padre, se sorprendió a ver diminutas lágrimas asomarse en sus pálidos ojos, característicos de su clan.

— ¿A ocurrido algo?— preguntó temeroso. Tenia un mal presentimiento, y más a ver a su padre así—Papá…

— Hijo…—al Hyuga mayor le costaba decirlo—. El clan... ha sido aniquilado—no quedo de otra en ser directo, el chiquillo abrió sus ojos de sorpresa—.No ha quedado nadie con vida— el hombre lloró—.Ni Hiashi, ni Hana, ni tu madre…

El chico calló de rodillas, lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos. Mamá había…

— Pero por qué…—susurró.

— Solo tu prima Hinata está viva…—el niño levantó su mirada, _Hinata-sama_— Al parecer, Minato la encontró en la entrada…

Neji solo bajó su mirada.

Mamá había muerto, era lo único que pasaba por su mente.

.

.

.

— Naruto-kun, eso se ve muy peligroso- susurro Hinata a ver a su hermano, caminar sobre el Akabashi, el chico sonreía y mantenía sus pequeños brazos atrás de su cabeza—. ¿Verdad?— viró su rostro a Sasuke quien se encontraba a su lado, quien asintió mirando a Naruto.

— Naruto siempre le gusta verse en peligro, es un dobe—comentó Sasuke, quien cargaba unas bolsas; su madre le había encargado ir a comprar unas verduras, y Hinata y Naruto lo tuvieron que acompañar—. Oye— Hinata le miró—. Eres una Hyuga cierto.

Hinata asintió tímidamente.

Sasuke llevo un dedo a su barbilla—. Entonces debes ser pariente de Neji Hyuga…

Aquel nombre llenó de sorpresa a Hinata. ¿Neji-niisan estaba aquí?, eso hizo que una sonrisa curvara su rostro, entonces su tío Hizashi también. Quería verle, tenía dos años que no los veía.

— Tu…—pronuncio llamando la atención de Sasuke—. ¿Sabes dónde puedo encontrar a Neji-niisan?—pregunta ilusionada.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

— No tengo ni idea —comentó seco, como siempre, entonces un suspiró llamo su atención. La niña había bajado a su mirada triste, eso le hizo rodar los ojos, niñas y sus cambios de emociones tan repentinos.

.

.

.

.

— Oka-san ya llegue—Sasuke abrió la puerta de la cocina, dejo los zapatos en el lumbral y pasó seguidos por los otros dos.

Naruto pasó corriendo y se sentó al lado de su Oka-san, quien tomaba una rica taza de té. Hinata se sentó tranquilamente y Sasuke le dio las bolsas a Mikoto.

— ¿Y Otou-san?, Oka-san- pregunto Naruto a no ver a su papá por ningún lado.

— Después de terminarse sus bocadillos, tuvo que irse a la oficina, le llego un informe muy importante— Kushina miró disimuladamente a Hinata quien miraba un punto fijo en la mesa. Mikoto siguió lavando los platos y soltó un suspiró.

Hinata apretó sus puños. Quería ver a Neji-niisan, ¿pero como hacía para encontrarle?

Miró a la ventana, y pudo notar ya el atardecer apoderarse del cielo.

Había pasado toda la tarde en casa de los Uchiha.

Kushina dejó la taza en la mesa y se levantó, sonriente.

— Bueno ya debemos irnos a casa— Kushina miró a Mikoto—. Gracias por los bocadillos ¡'ttebane!— chilló.

Mikoto negó— . No, gracias a ti por haberme avisado sobre lo de Hana, Kushina- dice, mientras observa rápidamente a Hinata quien miraba la escena de Naruto despidiéndose de Sasuke quien le daba un zape y esta le daba una patea después—.Cualquier cosa, por favor avísame, ¿si?

Kushina asintió.

— Sabes Mikoto- habló derepente, sus ojos violáceos se entristecieron—.Creo que ese informe que le acaba de llegar a Minato es sobre alguna noticia de lo que paso con Hiashi y Hana— Mikoto abrió sus ojos—.Minato había mandado a un escuadrón esa misma noche que llego Hinata— soltó un suspiro amargo—. Y siento que no han redactado buenas noticias.

Mikoto viró su rostro, ella también lo había sentido.

.

.

.

Kushina, Naruto y Hinata terminaron de pasar a su acogedor hogar, Naruto salió corriendo a la cocina y enseguida tomo un vaso de leche, y lo tragó de un tiró. Hinata subió directo a su habitación, llamando la atención de Naruto quien se asomo a ver como ella terminaba de subir las escaleras.

Miró su vaso de leche y luego viró su cabeza confundido.

— Naru-chan, si quieres puedes terminarte de comerte las galletas— los ojos del susodicho brillaron, agarró las galletas y salió corriendo escaleras arriba. Kushina iba a decirle que las compartiera con Hinata pero el niño ya se había perdido.

— ¡Ah! Naru-chan, espero que al menos se te pase por la mente compartirlas.

.

.

.

Y eso era lo que había pasado por la mente de Naruto, quien afuera del cuarto de Hinata estaba listo para abrirla, pero unos sollozos lo detuvieron por un momento para luego abrir la puerta rápidamente.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?— preguntó.

Hinata levanta su rostro, asiente y limpia sus ojos rápidamente, para luego sonreír.

— ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo Naruto-kun?- pregunta, pues se le hacía extraño que él se acercara a ella, ya que desde que llego le ignoraba cuando podía.

— Pues en nada, solo vine a compartir estas galletas contigo— extendió el plato para luego colocarlo sobre la cama, y sentarse junto a ella. Cosa que la sorprendió— . Están deliciosas, toma una si quieres- le sonrió cálidamente haciéndola sonrojar muy mona.

No sabia porque, pero Le encantaba la sonrisa de Naruto.

Miro las galletas y asintió feliz—¡SI!- tomo una y le dio un mordisco, Naruto le miró y ahora se preguntó por qué había estado llorando.

— Hinata,¿ por que hace rato estabas llorando?— pregunto así de la nada, y Hinata dejo de comer para mirarle, bajando su mirada triste.

— Es que, extraño mucho a mi familia y lo que más me duele es saber que ella ya no está conmigo, ni papá, ni mamá ni mi hermanita menor…

Naruto se sorprendió—.¿Tenias una hermana?

— Si, se llamaba Hanabi— levantó sus piernas abrazándolas, escondiendo su cara en ellas, no supo porque, pero empezó a hablar de aquella noche tan atroz— . Aquel señor…— empezó, llamando la atención de Naruto— . Empezó a pelear con papá y de repente nos atacaron desde afuera, todos peleaban, yo estaba muy asustada, Hirari, mi tía, me intento proteger llevándome muy lejos de casa, pero igual no seguían… al final ella se tuvo que sacrificar para poder salvarme— aprieta sus puños para después relajarse—.Ella me dijo que siguiera un camino, el cual me guió aquí.

Naruto había bajado su cabeza, debió ser muy triste para ella.

Él no sabía que haría si eso le pasara a él.

Ellos eran todo para él.

Miró por el rabillo del ojos a la ojiperla, quien aun escondía su rostro entre sus piernas, podía sentir soledad en ella, una soledad que él nunca quería experimentar y tampoco quería que ella lo sintiera. Colocó una mano en el hombro de ella, haciendo que ella levantara su mirada y le viera con aquellos ojos acuosos.

— No sé qué se siente— empezó hablar—. Perder a alguien—comentó el pequeño rubio, mientras movía sus pies en el aire—.Pero, quiero que sepas que... aquí todos estaremos para ti, sobre todo yo— Hinata le miró, Naruto se sintió nervioso—.No soy muy bueno con las palabras, dettebayo...- empezó a reír nervioso.

Hinata asintió feliz, Naruto la aceptaba, no supo porque pero algo cálido broto en su pecho, y sin pensarlo en un impulso abrazo a Naruto quien se sorprendió y sonrojo, virando su rostro a un lado. Era la primera vez, aparte de su mamá, que una niña lo abrazada.

— ¡Arigato!— chilló, sintiendo ya sus lagrimas bajar por sus ojos. Naruto suspiró y sin saber porque correspondió al abrazo-. Arigato.

Kushina quien había estado escuchando detrás de la puerta, sonrió cálidamente, esos dos iban a crear un lazo muy fuerte, y eso le gustaba.

Pero mordió su labio inferior de repente.

También había escuchado lo que había dicho de Hirari y… llevó una mano a su boca, Hana.

_— Maldito desgraciado, juro que si supiera quién eres, iría acabar contigo en este instante._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**_CONTINUARA_**

* * *

Disculpen la tardanza, estaba haciendo unas cosas c:

espero sea de su agrado! y gracias a las personas que me dejaron reviews! *w*

El capitulo 5 espero tenerlo para el domingo :3

Eso es todo, se cuidan :D

**¿Reviews?**


	5. Academia Ninja

**Los personajes pertencen a M. Kishimoto. Yo solo los utilizo para esta historia que no es originalmente mía, pero tengo permiso de que lo sea.**

Ya aclarado, espero y disfruten el capítulo.** C : D**

* * *

**Camino a la ****felicidad**

* * *

**Academia Ninja**

* * *

**Un mes después.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

— Hinata, ¿ya estas lista?

Naruto se encontraba en el lumbral de la puerta colocándose sus zapatillas ninjas. Iba vestido con una bermuda negra con bolsillos a lo lados, una camisa manga corta color naranja con un espiral en el frente de color rojo y sobre sus hombros llevaba una mochila de color verde.

Atrás de él, bajando las escaleras apareció Hinata para después ir y colocarse sus zapatillas ninjas color negras. Iba vestida con un short negro y una camisa tipo chamarra sin mangas color lila crema con capucha blanca. En su cuello iba colgando su collar, donde aparte de estar el dije con su nombre grabado había sido agregado otro de un espiral rojo de cristal.

Se colocó rápidamente sus zapatillas ninjas, aunque segundos después hizo un mohín al ver que se lo había puesto al revés por lo atareada que estaba. Naruto al notar eso se ríe de ella, haciendo que Hinata frunciera su labio.

— Eres malo Naruto-kun—se queja Hinata mientras se cruzaba de brazos, virando su rostro aun lado, más este solo sonrió travieso.

— ¡Hinata-chan, Naru-chan! — ambos voltean y miran a Kushina salir desde el umbral de la cocina. Acercándose a ellos con dos bentou en manos, cubiertos con pañuelos de color naranja—. Casi se iban sin sus almuerzos—dice la pelirroja, mientras se los extendía, uno a cada uno.

Hinata agarro el suyo y le sonrió a la pelirroja.

— Bueno, nos vemos Oka-san — se despide Naruto alzando su mano, aunque cuando fue abrir la puerta fue detenido por un beso en la mejilla departe de su madre, lo cual le hizo sonrojar.

Hinata rio a modo de venganza, sabía que a su _hermano_ no le gustaba los afectos en "público". Aunque sus mejillas también se arrebolaron de repente al recibir un beso de la pelirroja en esa zona.

— Que tengas suerte en tu primer día Hinata-chan 'ttebane—le dice Kushina mientras le revolvía su flequillo cariñosamente.

Ella parpadea por unos segundos, para luego asentir feliz.

— ¡Hinata vámonos, se nos hace tarde! —se escucha gritar a Naruto ya afuera de la casa, a lo que Hinata hizo una reverencia a Kushina y salió rápidamente de esta.

La pelirroja solo sonreía mientras los observaba alejarse, para ya no verlos y entrar a la casa nuevamente e ir por su cartera favorita para ir al mercado.

Hoy era su día de compras junto a Mikoto.

— ¡Hoy me compare lencería nueva, 'ttebane! — chilla la pelirroja medio sonrojada ya saliendo de su casa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata jugaba con sus dedos índices mientras caminaba a la par del rubio por las calles pobladas de la aldea. Estaba nerviosa, hoy sería su primer día en la academia y esperaba poder encajar bien entre sus compañeros y no meter la pata, ya que no estaba acostumbrada a estar rodeada de tantos chicos y chicas de su edad, ya que siempre había estado entrenando con su padre en el dojo de lo que un día fue su casa.

Un suspiro salió de sus labios al recordar a su familia, no podía mentir en que aun les extrañaba y que no podía evitar llorar por las noches al recordarlos. Era una niña todavía y seria muy difícil para ella aceptar que ya no estaban con ella, pero eso se lo guardaba para ella misma, ya que no quería seguir preocupandolos a ellos.

Miro el collar en su cuello y lo agarro entre sus manos, observando el dije que tenía forma de espiral color rojo. Había sido el primer regalo que le dio Kushina, Minato y Naruto en el día de su cumpleaños número siete. Estaba feliz, había sido un lindo detalle de parte de ellos, pero no había podido evitar extrañar a su familia esa noche. Había sido el primer cumpleaños que no la había pasado con ellos. Aunque cuando de repente llegaron su tío Hizashi y su primo Neji no pudo evitar correr a ellos y abrazarlos fuertemente e incluso llorando en el hombro de su tío.

Le había alegrado verlos esa noche. Y más porque su primo y tío no le habían culpado de la muerte su tía Hirari- aunque sabía que no era su culpa- no podía evitar sentirlo pues la madre de su primo se había sacrificado para salvarla a ella esa noche.

— Hinata, ahí está tu primo.

Aquel comentario hecho por Naruto la había hecho salir de sus y miro a Neji en la puerta de la academia. Sonriendo, se termina de acercar a él.

— Neji nii-san, buenos días— saluda a su primo, quien hace una reverencia al tenerla frente a ella.

— Hinata-sama, buenos días— entonces cuando nota a Naruto acercarse su expresión cambio a una de total seriedad—. Naruto — "saludo" al rubio, y solo por educación.

— Neji.

Una gota surco en la nuca de Hinata al verlos mirarse con clara ganas de matarse con la mirada. No sabía porque, pero desde que se conocieron personalmente se cayeron mal, a no, si sabía. Naruto había dejado en ridículo a Neji el día de su cumpleaños.

Si, el rubio infantilmente se había burlado del largo cabello de su primo, diciéndole que parecía chica a lo que él ojiperla se defendió muy molesto, propinándole un golpe en el pecho a rubo. Y ya después de que Naruto se recuperara se abalanzo a él haciendo ambos un total reguero en la cocina.

Hinata recordó en ese momento la cara de molesta de Kushina y sintió escalofríos. Cuando Naruto le dijo que su madre se veía aterradora enojada sin duda no bromeaba.

— Es mejor que vaya a su clase Hinata-sama, se le va a hacer tarde y no puede llegar después del sensei en su primer día— habla el castaño de repente. Hinata asintio, sin duda para la edad que tenia su primo, él chico era muy responsable y maduro.

Hinata alzo una mano despidiéndose así de su primo, siendo seguida por Naruto quien ignoro al castaño completamente, y este solo le miro desinteresado.

Neji estaba en una clase superior, ya que era un año mayor. Así que él tomo otro rumbo diferente a su clase.

.

.

.

.

Hinata miro la puerta de su salón de clases, jugaba con sus dedos y tenia sus mejillas arreboladas. Naruto le había dicho que tenia que esperar el profesor afuera para que la presentara a la clase, así que se encontraba parada sola, fue su_ hermano_ había entrado.

_— Hinata, te estará esperando adentro 'ttebayo— le había dicho el rubio antes de pasar al salón clases. _

Recordó las palabras del rubio y sonrió. Las palabras de aliento de su hermano, siempre la ponían feliz.

— ¿Hyuga Hinata?

Ella alzo su mirada y observo a un joven de piel morena, cabello recogido en una coleta alta, con una cicatriz que cruzaba el centro de su nariz de forma horizontal. Vestido con ropa azul y chaleco verde. En su mano llevaba una tabla con varias hojas.

Ella asiente y el hombre sonríe fraternalmente.

— Mucho gusto pequeña, yo soy Umino Iruka y seré tu profesor a partir de ahora—se presenta agachándose a su altura.

Hinata asintió varias veces.

—Mucho gusto Iruka-sensei— él sonríe al ver lo mona que le parecía a niña.

— Vamos Hinata-chan, es hora de que te presentes ante tus nuevos compañeros— le dice Iruka, para después abrir la puerta de su clase y pasar seguido de la ojiperla quien se escondía detrás de él.

Cuando entro Iruka todos los pequeños se callaron y se acomodaron en sus respectivos asientos. Hinata hecho un vistazo rápido y a sus compañeros y noto a su hermano en la cuarto fila junto a Sasuke y un chico de cabello castaño.

— Bueno chicos o se incorpora a la clase una nueva compañera, espero la hayan sentir ha gusto— dice Iruka haciendo a un lado para que sus compañeros vieran a Hinata, quien pensaba que se iba a desmayar a tener tantas miradas sobre su persona—. Por que no te presentas pequeña— le pidió Iruka.

Hinata asintió y observo de nuevo a sus compañeros.

— Anno... buenos días, mi nombre es Hinata Hyuga y espero llevarme bien con ustedes—comenta tímidamente mientras jugaba con sus dedos y sus mejillas se habían arrebolado.

Todos los niños miraron fijamente a Hinata, haciendo que ella se sintiera más incomoda y nerviosa. Iruka solo sonrió y la invito a que se sentara junto a Sasuke. Hinata pensó en eso momento por que todas las niñas del lugar le miraron mal cuando se sentó junto a pelinegro.

.

.

.

Cerro la tapa de su almuerzo y suspiro, había tenido una muy larga mañana, pues como era nueva Iruka le había hechos algunas unas pruebas para ver como estaba en manejo de chakra y sobre algunos conocimientos ninjas, para así ponerse al día con los demás.

Miro el patio desde la ventana y vio a muchos niños jugar con shuriken de cartón y otro que otro grupos de niñas platicar y reír. Se sintió un poco sola, pues no había hecho ninguna amiga y tampoco sabia donde se había ido Naruto.

En eso la puerta se abrió pero ella estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que lo ignoro, hasta que escucho su nombre salir de una voz que ahora conocía a la perfección.

— Hinata.

Ella volteo enseguida y sonrió al ver a Naruto acercarse a ella.

— ¿Donde te habías metido Naruto-kun?— le pregunta Hinata mientras que en sus labios se formaba un lindo puchero. Naruto en ese momento pensó que su _hermana_ se veía muy linda haciendo pucheros.

Se sonrojo al pensar en eso, y se volteo quedando frente al pizarron.

— Pues... fui con Sasuke, Kiba y Shikamaru a dar una vuelta— responde mientras rascaba su nuca nervioso.

— ¿Que hiciste Naruto-kun? — ella alza una ceja como esperando la respuesta y él se sorprendió que le conociera tan bien.

Y cuando le iba a responder, en ese momento, entran corriendo al salón un chico de tez canela, cabello azabache y ojos negros, atrás de él apareció Sasuke y más atrás un chico de cabello castaño algo revoltosos, ojos afilados color negro y sonreía divertido. En su cabeza iba guindado un lindo perrito color blanco.

— Pudimos salir ilesos — hablo el castaño. Hinata lo reconoció, pues era uno de sus compañero de clases al igual que el otro pelinegro.

— Dobe, saliste corriendo y nos dejaste ahí, casi Iruka-sensei nos descubre por lo ruidoso que fuiste— Sasuke se acerca y le da un zape por la nuca. Este se la sobo mientras le fulminaba con la mirada.

— Si, huiste como un verdadero cobarde Naruto — se mofa de él, el único castaño haciendo que su perrito ladre.

— Problemático, para la próxima si no vas a seguir con nosotros hasta el final no me incluyan en tus planes—comenta el otro pelinegro para luego lanzar un sonoro bostezo frotando su ojo izquierdo en el proceso—. Ahorita estuviera durmiendo en cualquier parte, esperando que sonara el timbre.

— Yo solo te pregunte que si querías ser parte y tu aceptaste sin siquiera nosotros insistirte tanto— le mira entrecerrado sus ojos—. Además, salí por que me acorde que Hinata no conoce a nadie y no quería dejarla más tiempo sola.

Hinata se sobresalto al oír su nombre, Sasuke y los otros dos niños posaron su mirada en ella

— ¿H-Hola?

— Oh, es la niña nueva — él castaño se acerca y sonríe como un niño coqueto—. Soy Kiba Inuzuka— se presenta extendiendo su mano. Hinata parpadeo varias veces para luego sonreír y extrañar su mano con la da él.

— Mucho gusto Kiba-san.

Naruto noto como Kiba miraba a su hermana y sintió un extraño malestar en su pecho, uno muy malo y que dolía. Así que sin pensarlo se acerca y la separa de Kiba colocando un brazo por su hombro.

— Ella es mi hermana— dice mirando al castaño, quien alzo ambas cejas sorprendido.

Miro a Hinata primero y luego a Naruto, y así hizo varias veces para luego sonreír irónico, dándole a entender que no le creía.

— Pero ni se parecen— esta vez habla el otro pelinegro acercándose esta vez—. ¿Como quieres que me crea que son hermanos?, además, ella tiene ojos blancos, sin duda es una Hyuga. Ella misma lo dijo en su presentación de esta mañana.

— Pues, es que es una muy confusa historia— dice Naruto mirando a Hinata, quien sonrojada miraba al suelo pues no sabia por que se encontraba nerviosa con Naruto abrazándola así—. Pero solo confórmense con que es mi hermana.

Hinata solo miraba ajena aquella, hasta que la puerta de abre y pasan al salón dos niñas. Una de cabello rosa, corto y de ojos color jade. La otra tenia cabello rubio corto y unos muy llamativos ojos azules.

— ¡Hola! — saluda la pelirrosa.

— ¡Sakura-chan! — Naruto suelta a Hinata y se acerca a la ojijade sonriendo como un idiota.

Hinata miro aquello curiosa.

— ¡Apártate Naruto! — chilla la niña enojada, dándole un fuerte coscorrón en la cabeza, haciendo que Naruto caiga de boca al piso.

Hinata se acerca preocupada.

— Naruto-kun, ¿estas bien? — pregunta la peliazul agachándose a la altura del pequeño ojiazul, quien asintió aun aturdido por el golpe.

Sasuke sonrió burlón al igual que Kiba, y la rubia quien solo miraba al rubio con pena ajena. Shikamaru solo negaba con su cabeza.

— ¿Y que hacen aquí? — pregunta el castaño mientras acariciaba a su perrito blanco.

— Oh si! — reacciona la rubia haciéndoselo a Hinata, agarrando su muñeca cuidadosamente para ayudarla levantarla pues aun seguía observando a Naruto—. ¿Quieres almorzar con nosotras Hinata? — pregunta, sonriendo amigable.

Hinata parpadeo varias veces por la pregunta, para luego mirar hacia la pelirrosa quien también le sonreía.

— ¿Enserio?

Ellas asientes.

— Claro, eres nueva y seguro te has de sentir algo desorientada y sola— dice esta vez la pelirrosa acercandosele—. Mucho gusto, soy Sakura Haruno.

— Yamanaka Ino— se presenta la rubia sacudiendo su mano—. Vamos Hinata-chan, siempre almorzamos el muy bonito árbol que esta aquí en la parte trasera de la escuela.

Hinata sonrió y asintió. Entonces volteo a ver a Naruto, quien se encontraba de pie sacudiendo su ropa, y se le acerco para decirle que iría a comer con ellas, pues Naruto había ido ahí por ella.

— ¿No te molesta?

— No, anda — le dice Naruto, revolviendo su cabello con cariño.

Aquella acción sorprendió a Sakura, y a Ino. Hinata asintió y camino con ellas hacia la salida del salón.

— Bueno, ¿ahora que hacemos nosotros mientras pasa el recreo?— pregunta Kiba mirando aburrido el salón.

— Que tal si seguimos haciéndole bromas a los senseis— opino Naruto travieso, y los otros tres asintieron caminando hacia la salida.

— Pero esta vez no huyas como cobarde.

— ¡Te dije que salí porque no podía dejar por tanto tiempo a Hinata sola!

Más Kiba solo rió divertido.

Sasuke y Shikmaru sonrieron burlones, Naruto no se aguantaba ni una.

.

.

.

* * *

Lamento la tardanza u.u , es que el capitulo "original", se me borro... pues al momento de guardarlo le di sin querer no u.u ... si, cosas que pasan, no saben la rabia que pase :C y pues se me fueron la ganas hasta que por fin me anime y lo acabo de terminar ahorita O:

No tiene alguna novedad este capitulo, y el que sigue se llamara; **Academia Ninja parte 2** ...

Y también disculpen los errores, tengo mucho sueño, pues estoy despierta desde muy temprano S: y ya estoy que me tomo la siesta de la tarde xDDD

**También, ****Muchas gracias a las personas que me dejaron reviews *w* gracias de todo corazón. **

**Quería decirles, que si no se han pasado aun por mi fic "Mistake" espero que si tienen tiempo se pasen y dejen su opinión con un lindo review :3**

Eso es todo. Y si no veo al menos cinco reviews (o más :D) no ahí conti xDD ... no es broma o.o

Nos vemos.

Bessos.

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
